


Business as Usual

by Total_Mal



Series: Soul-Bound [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Sex Work, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: Short Drabble for Post-A Wide Collar & Short Leash (PLEASE READ THAT FIRST OR THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE) that I wrote to promote my ko-fi.If you read, PLEASE COMMENT!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Soul-Bound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Business as Usual

Angel found himself getting a little hard as he danced. Not that being half-mast on stage was anything new, but it was different with Pent sitting at the bar, red eyes watching him flaunt his shit for the drooling masses. He’d always loved performing, but this was the first time he had ever gotten to do a set with full knowledge that it wasn’t just a bunch of randos and sweaty pervs enjoying the show.

Of course, time on stage was only good for quick tips and the _real_ money was in the lap dances. Unsurprisingly, the early line-ups mostly consisted of his old Johns, desperate to ply him for freebies.

_“Aw c'mon baby. That old snake can’t make you **howl** like I can.”_

_“How does your man like gettin’ **cucked** by us on a nightly basis? Must be a real fuckin’ **beta."**_

_**“Damn,** I missed your tits.”_

Angel just brushed the comments off and took their cash all the same. These fuckers were just a buncha dumb jealous bitches and he didn’t have to give a damn about any of the stupid shit flying outta their mouths. All he had to do was look pretty and give ‘em a show.

Of course, Travis eventually ended up making an appearance not long after the other regulars had done their rounds. Angel barely had time to leave the stage when security informed him that the owl had paid for a private dance in the backroom. _Fucker._

“Thought this shit was a hoax, you getting a _boyfriend,”_ Travis began as Angel removed his bra, tossing the lacy pink lingerie carelessly over one shoulder. The owl’s eyes flickered down, following the bounce of his bare breasts as Angel sauntered forward in a model’s strut, swinging his hips with each step. “And that _snake_ guy too? What happened to him not being a client, huh?”

Angel snickered and straddled Travis in the chair, hovering just above his lap as the other Demon swallowed. “He was never a John, dumbass. We hooked up a coupla’ times and it somehow worked out. But that shit ain’t really _your_ goddamn business.”

“He the one not letting you whore anymore?” Travis asked as his arms came up to grab Angel’s sides, only for the spider to immediately bat his hands away with an insistent swat. “You only allowed to shake your tits for coin?”

“Nah, _I_ decided dealin' with you fucks wasn’t worth the trouble,” Angel corrected as he began to undulate his hips, rocking his body up and down the length of Travis’ torso. “I make plenty of cash doin’ this and it’s a lot more fuckin’ fun than suckin’ your goddamn nuts.”

Licking his teeth, Travis’ gaze immediately snapped up to follow the heavy bounce Angel’s breasts, clearly hypnotized by the rhymic sway. “Hmmm, must be bored of his dick by now. Sluts like you ain’t _ever_ satisfied.”

Angel just grinned and turned around, bending over to teasingly lifting the hem of his skirt to expose his upper thigh and the curve of his ass. “Hmmm, you’d be surprised. Besides, we’re open ta the occasional extra, not that _you’d_ eva qualify.” Angel flipped his head back, his fringe bouncing with the motion as he caught Travis’ eyeline over his bare shoulder. “Pen ain’t that easily impressed.”

Travis snickered and let his eyes trail down the smooth length of Angel’s spine. “If he’s got such high fucking standards then why’s he with a _cheap_ piece like you?”

Laughing right back, Angel swung his hips, slowly letting the pleather skirt ride up more and more until his entire ass and pink g-string were exposed. “Just cuz I was sellin’ myself short doesn’t mean I wasn’t ever worth the extra price.” He reached over and tugged his thong aside, letting the other man get an eyeful of his bare hole and taint. “A fuckin’ _diamond_ can get lost in a thrift shop, but only a fella with damn good taste is gonna recognize that shit and make it _shine.”_

Angel smacked his own ass and grinned, swinging around to fondle over the soft curves of his ample chest all while Travis sat tranfixed in front of him. “So tough cookies, busta. My ass ain’t your _pay-ta-play_ hole anymore. Ya got plenty of hookers in the city ta get your rocks off if ya wanna nut so bad. Hire them ta pump your dick.”

Then Angel let out a long exaggerated moan as all four of his hands skimmed down his body, outlining the shape of his cock through the nearly sheer skirt. “In the meantime, how ‘bout you stop _yappin’_ at me and let me work, kay _snookums?”_


End file.
